Alma efímera
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Saga creía que su alma era un titileo en la oscuridad de su otro yo. Era efímera./ Este reto participa en el segundo reto rápido del grupo de Facebook "La Biblioteca de Acuario".


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, sino a su creador: Masami Kurumada. Fic sin ánimos de lucro.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el segundo reto rápido del grupo de Facebook "La Biblioteca de Acuario"

**Palabra:** Efímero.

_Que dura poco tiempo o es pasajero._

**No. de palabras:** 594.

(Sí, me pasé del límite de 500 palabras, pero por ahí leí que estaba dentro de las reglas escribir menos de 800 xD).

**Notas:** Quise escribir romance para no desencajar con las otras participaciones, pero soy muy bruta para el romance. Por eso, mejor traigo algo de angst/family con mis gemelos consentidos xD. ¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**Alma efímera. **

—Oh, miren, el bendecido por los dioses está aquí —le dijo Kanon a Saga, al verlo llegar cubierto de lluvia, pero por dentro siendo cenizas de aquella alma caritativa y dulce que hubiera definido su persona—. ¿A qué debo la visita, su alteza? —preguntó, sarcástico.

—¿Por qué no te callas de una maldita vez? —le preguntó, fastidiado. Dejó su Caja de Pandora junto a la entrada. Kanon arqueó la ceja.

—¿A qué has venido?

—Me quedaré unos días contigo.

—¿Con tu sombra? Creí que estabas más cómodo en aquel templo sagrado, bellísimo y extravagante, que en este tugurio tan apretado y miserable que no nos permitió crecer juntos. Por eso saliste disparado a Géminis cuando apenas tuviste la oportunidad ¿No?

Kanon continuaba mirándolo con resentimiento. Saga estaba lo suficientemente cansado para rebatir.

—Aquí está la armadura. Tómala si quieres y lárgate a Géminis. Disfruta todas sus "extravagancias": No me importa. Sólo voy a dormir —Saga lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero Kanon sintió su corazón latir con fuerza: el lazo que los conectaba incluso en contra de su voluntad le decía que su gemelo se hallaba devastado—. Si quieres, sé el Caballero de Géminis hasta que yo despierte.

—_Porque ya no espero despertar nunca _—completó Kanon en su cabeza y miró a Saga con una preocupación por él que no había sentido en años.

El futuro General Marino simplemente se levantó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y se dirigió a una habitación contigua.

—Ya sabes dónde dormir. Quédate todo lo que quieras.

Luego hubo sólo silencio. Saga se dirigió a la cama que hubiera compartido con Kanon todos esos años y sin pensársela dos veces se recostó en ella. Se sentía tan pequeña, pero era tan cálida y le hacía recordar todas las noches que había compartido con su gemelo ahí; los cuentos que se contaban antes de dormir, las migajas de pan esparcidas por las cobijas, la forma en como Kanon con sus pies congelados buscaba calentarse con los pies de Saga y a favor de que no lo molestara terminaba compartiéndole sus calcetines.

Saga sonrió ante esos recuerdos y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas surgieran. Extrañaba esa inocencia, esa dulzura con la que habían vivido durante su infancia. Extrañaba despertar a lado de un gemelo que lo quería con ternura y no como había amanecido aquel día, a lado de una desconocida con quien había pasado la noche en medio de un ritual erótico que apenas y recordaba.

Ni siquiera había tenido una plática sobre sexo adecuada. Pero esa otra persona que habitaba en él lo había hecho. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a aquella chica que él jamás deseó todo lo que había pasado, que pese a verse mayor sólo tenía quince años?

Se sentía asquerosamente sucio, ultrajado, asustado.

Efímero.

Su alma era un titileo en la oscuridad de su otro yo. Aquel que lo obligaba a hacer todo lo que no se atrevería ni a pensar. Se sentía prisionero en las mazmorras de su propio cuerpo; un preso al que de vez en cuando, su captor permitía ver la luz del sol.

Sintió que la cama se movía del otro lado a donde daba su espalda.

—Yo también tengo sueño —fue todo lo que escuchó. A Kanon no le hizo falta explicar que sentía su corazón latir con fuerza; como señal del abatimiento de Saga. Estar ahí era la única forma que tenía todavía para tratar de calmarle.

Al menos Kanon seguía recordándole parte de lo que él era. Pero pronto, eso no sería suficiente.

* * *

_«Si alguien me hubiese visto el corazón,_  
_habría encontrado una ternura desbordante por las cosas y las personas de aquel tiempo,_  
_por la cálida exuberancia de aquella vida,_  
_y por los silencios, las miradas, las carcajadas, los encuentros —un entusiasmo esperanzado—, y, en el centro, un vacío, una pesadumbre,_  
_una angustia»._

_—__Cesare Pavese y Bianca Garufi. Camino de sangre (VII. Giovanni)_

* * *

.


End file.
